


Under a Blue Moon

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: All Faces, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Roman, Established Relationship, For Old Time's Sake, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Seth is a sub who thinks he's Dom, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Just after Christmas 2016, SmackDown and RAW were both in Chicago, without house shows for either group to run off to.Monday night in Chicago is a party, with half the SmackDown crew rolling in while the RAW crew is still lingering in the locker rooms. A couple of groups end up in local hotel bars, and Roman convinces Dean to stay and socialize for a bit. Jericho has toned himself down a bit for the event, hold in court on a corner couch. Seth and Sami are talking to everyone and the whole thing feels festive and exciting.





	1. Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this a year ago. Literally. My note says January 2, 2017.  
> Not officially part of the Endless Road universe, though there are echoes of that relationship.  
> Endgame will be Dean/Roman, but this is plenty of fun, even if that's not your favorite.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to edit and post. It's possible we forgot that we'd ever written it. We've also been working hard on other things. It's been a hell of a year, guys, let's hope that we have a better one coming.
> 
> Happy late-Christmas to everyone!

Monday night in Chicago is a party, with half the SmackDown crew rolling in while the RAW crew is still lingering in the locker rooms. A couple of groups end up in local hotel bars, and Roman convinces Dean to stay and socialize for a bit. Jericho has toned himself down a bit for the event, hold in court on a corner couch. Seth and Sami are talking to everyone and the whole thing feels festive and exciting.

Dean takes his time to make the rounds, talking to all the people he hasn't seen in weeks. He jokes and drinks and plays up being the former Champion, all while keeping an eye on Roman across the room. It takes some time, but Roman's always preferred watching people in situations like this, so he's pleased when Dean finally joins him, settling languidly into the booth beside Roman while working on his third or fourth beer.

"How are you, beautiful?" Roman asks, voice low against Dean's ear as he leans in, voice only a little slurred with tiredness and alcohol. "'ve missed you."

Dean chuckles and snuggles in a little closer. "Better now that I'm with you big man." Dean turns his own head to whisper in Roman's ear. "I'll feel even better when you take me to bed."

Roman makes a low anticipatory noise that's almost a purr. "Looking forward to it." He says with a smile that's too wide and too honest for being out in public as they are. "Thought we might try something tonight, if you want... see if Seth's up for joining us?"

Dean bites his lower lip and looks over at Seth who is talking to a few cruiserweights. Seth senses them looking at him and winks. "I mean, it's been a while since you two double teamed me.”

Roman lets his hand slide down behind Dean in the booth, resting at the small of his back while he sips his beer with the other. "Long time." He agrees. "That something you'd be into tonight? We've both been missing you..."

Dean takes in a deep slow breath and let's it out just as slowly as he lets the ease of his sub space begin to slide over him. Dean looks up at Roman in the dark tempting way that makes Roman give him what he wants. "I'll be so good for you." He whispers. Anyone who looks at them right now would know exactly how filthy in love they are but Dean can't bring himself to care.

Roman can feel the shift in Dean even before he speaks, and the rush of hungry arousal leaves him breathless. "Fuck, I know you will, sweetheart." He says low and eager, "But that wasn't a yes, Dean." He manages, hand gripping Dean's hip hard under the table. "First you tell me whether you want it to be two of us tonight, or all three, and then we'll go." He knows Seth is waiting for a nod from him, but as deep as Dean's going already he doesn't want to push anything that will turn into a regret in the morning.

Dean bites his lower lip again and looks up at Roman with luster in his eyes and a dangerous little smirk on his lips. "Ro... I want you to put me up on my hands and knees and I want you to fuck me while I suck Seth's cock. Is that enough ‘yes’ for you?" Dean says and the tone is just on the edge of bratty, which Roman might punish him for. Later. His hand casually slides under the table and gropes Roman cock.

It feels like all the air rushes out of Roman's lungs at once and he tightens his hand on Dean's hip, resisting the urge to kiss him breathless because one of them has to have some damn self control. "Fuck. Ok. We can do that." He says, voice rough and low. He can't resist shooting Seth a quick grin and a nod, and Seth flashes him the hotel key that Roman handed over earlier just in case.

"Gotta get you out of here first though." Roman murmurs to Dean, catching the dangerous groping hand and removing it from his groin so he can think. "Ok, too many beers for you, brother." He says more loudly, enough to get a laugh or two from people nearest them. "Let's get you to your room before anything bad happens." It gives him the excuse to side them out of the booth together, and to keep his arm around Dean's waist as they head to the elevators. He smiles apologetically at the dubious-looking hotel staff they pass, hoping that staring at their faces is going to keep most peoples’ eyes off of the not-well-hidden bulge in his pants.

Dean laughs at how not subtle Roman is being. He looks over his shoulder at Seth and makes a kissy face at him because if he's supposed to be drunk, then no one is gonna give a shit. Dean pulls away once they're in the elevator. "Are you gonna get me all worked up before our boy joins us?" Dean teases.

Roman smiles, reaching out to stroke Dean's hair. "We'll see how long it takes him. Looked like he was about ready to cum in his pants just looking at you." He resists the desire to pin Dean to the damn wall right now, because he'd rather not have to be interrupted once he gets started. "You looking for a punishment already tonight? Or you want to wait so Seth can watch me spank your ass?"

Dean shrugs and smirks, "Well that depends, big man. Are you gonna fuck me harder if I misbehave or do I get a present for being a good boy for you?" Dean teases. He doesn't wait for an answer because the elevator arrives at their floor and he half stumbles out of the elevator knowing Roman wants to keep pretending Dean's drunk.

Roman has to go stone-faced as the door slides open to the public hallway. He moves in to support Dean and only waves vaguely and offers a forced smile when they pass a propped-open door where some rowdy video gaming is going on. It doesn't take long to reach their room and get in behind a closed door again. This time he doesn't wait to kiss Dean hungrily, pulling the taller man's hips in against his own to tease them both with the hot friction of it. "I always reward you for being a good boy." Roman purrs, "And still you insist on being bad."

Dean moans into the kiss and rolls his hips a little extra to make Roman feel how eager he is. "I thought you liked me being a bad boy... if I wasn't you wouldn't get to spank me as much." He teases back

Roman chuckles, dark and low as his hands slide from hips to ass, gripping hard. "You're not wrong, baby. Love watching your ass turn pink under my hands" He gives said ass a teasing pat through Dean's jeans before pulling away just far enough to work on getting Dean's clothes off. "Let's see what we can get up to before Seth decides to drag his lazy ass up here, huh?"

Dean smiles brightly and let's Roman strip him. He arches an eyebrow however when Roman lets the clothes drop straight to the floor. Any time they’re playing at punishment or Dean being a ‘good boy,’ clothes are always neatly folded. This is clearly a test and one that Dean knows he'll be punished for for ignoring. He drops to his knees when he's fully nude and carefully picks each pieces up to fold it and set them on top of his boots. He looks up at Roman with a smug grin.

Roman grins down at Dean, eyes dark and hungry. "Good boy. You are trying hard tonight, aren't you?" He drops one hand to stroke Dean's curly hair and down to his cheek. "Can't imagine the trouble you're planning to get up to later if you're starting off this way." He strips off his own shirt and passes it to Dean to add to the pile.

Dean nuzzles Roman's hand affectionately before he takes Roman's shirt and folds it even more perfectly than he did to his own. "I don't know what you're talking about, big man." He teases before he leans forward to rub his face over Roman's erection.

Roman groans, tempted to just open his pants and take what he wants to from Dean. It's only when the door rattles slightly as it's unlocked that Roman remembers that they’re meant to have company tonight. Seth steps inside cautiously, blinking in the darkness, and Roman realizes they never even bothered to turn on a light.

"There you are." Roman teases their former third before he drops to a crouch to kiss Dean. "Why don't you help Seth get comfortable? I'll make sure we have everything we need." And watch my favorite show in the world, Roman adds mentally. The passion Dean and Seth have for one another has always fascinated Roman, and he always feels lucky to see them together. He strips to boxer briefs and folds his dress pants before he pulls out the variety of supplies they might need this evening, even if they only stick to Dean's initial suggestions.

 

Seth doesn't have a lot of time to adjust to the darkness before Dean is at his feet. "Fuck. You two start fast." Seth says with an amused laugh. "You being good tonight, or has Ro been letting you misbehave?" He asks, pulling Dean to his feet to kiss him hard, not letting himself show any hesitation.

Dean shares a look with Roman as he is pulled to his feet. He kisses back after Roman gives him the nod. "I always aim to misbehave even when I'm a good boy." He replies as he starts to pull on Seth's tee shirt. "You dress like a punk." He teases even as he's dropping to knees again to start pulling down Seth's sweatpants

Dean rubs his face over Seth's clothed cock before he strips the man. He considers not folding Seth's clothes because he dresses like a teenager. He holds the shirt up and looks over at Roman with how he should proceed.

Seth makes a discontented noise at the jab. "As if you're any better." He's happy to let Dean strip him though, appreciating the other men's naked forms as his eyes start to adjust.

Roman hums happily as he settles back on the bed to watch them. He has to laugh at the look on Dean's face and shrugs. It's not Dean's job to care for Seth's clothes. "He's been very well behaved tonight, actually." He tells Seth casually, "Almost like he missed you."

"Or like he’s pissed because he heard Stephanie running her damn mouth tonight.” Seth begins, muffled as Dean pulls his clothes off roughly.

Dean tosses Seth's clothes in a pile near his and smiles mischievously up at Seth. He wraps his hand around Seth's cock and starts stroking it eagerly.

“Stephanie doesn't know shit, Dean, I swear- oh-" Seth's monologue falls abruptly silent when Dean's hand closes around him.

"Can I suck Seth's cock, Sir?" Dean asks Roman playfully with a wink over his shoulder, playing up the scene.

"You get two minutes." Roman says decisively, answering Dean and ignoring Seth apart from smirking at his reaction. "And then I'm dragging both your asses over here. There's too many things I want to do to the both of you." It's not intentionally a challenge, but he's seen Dean get Seth off faster than that, and if it shuts Seth's overactive brain off for a minute that's a win for everyone.

Dean knows a fucking challenge when he hears one and he grins up at Seth with a devilish grin. "You need to relax, Seth. We've missed you." He taunts before he moves in and starts suckling at the head of Seth's cock. He twirls his tongue against the head and flicks it over the whole. He takes a little time before he dives in deeper and just deepthroats Seth.

"Fuck, missed you too." Seth's head thumps back into the wall with a low groan. "God, Dean..." He gasps out, fingers tangling into soft red hair. "Fuck..." He stammers out and tries to just relax into the pleasure of it, thighs trembling a little with the effort of staying upright and not fucking into Dean's throat.

Dean looks up at Seth with his big blue eyes as he takes Seth's cock all the way to the base while his hands come up to massage Seth's balls.

Roman glances briefly at his phone to check Dean's time and smiles in approval. He gets up and moves over for a better view. Roman sidles into Seth's space to murmur filth against his ear. "You can cum, you know, princess. Let go and relax a little..." He slides a hand down Seth's back in one smooth motion to squeeze his ass, fingers sliding lower to brush Dean's as he plays over Seth's perineum and his entrance.

 

Seth's mind is already swimming and overwhelmed before Roman's heat and teasing voice were in his ear. "Holy- fuck- Dean, please, don't stop..." He's whimpering a little and shuddering and so close, spilling across Dean's tongue as their hands seem to be everywhere at once.

Dean pulls back enough so Seth and Roman can watch his tongue and lips be covered with cum. He makes a show of swallowing slowly before smearing the droplets on his cheeks and lips a little with his fingers. He licks each messy drop up eagerly. "Is one of you gonna fuck me now?"

Roman can’t look away as Seth cums. Dean looks like a debauched piece of art, all wide eyes and swollen lips. "Yes, beautiful." Roman purrs, "I think you earned your rewards, even though you got real handsy in the bar earlier." He offers Dean his arm to help him stand and then drags him in for a messy kiss.

Seth's eyes are half-lidded and he's sagging against Roman's side as he tries to recover himself, opening his eyes to Dean and Roman making out six inches away is possibly the hottest thing he's ever seen, but an embarrassing whimper is about the best response he can manage. He flushes when Roman obviously hears the noise and chuckles. Seth bites his tongue and tries to come up with a snappy comeback, but Roman is already pulling away from the wall to urge all three of them to the thankfully king-sized hotel bed.

Dean scrambles up on to the bed and gets up on his hands and knees to show off his ass to Roman and Seth. He looks over his shoulder and winks at the men playfully. "Big man, you should make Seth eat me out to show us how much he's missed us... you can fuck my face while he does it... or fuck him..." Dean rambles with a coy smile.

Roman groans appreciatively at the image Dean presents. "You up for that, princess?" He teases Seth, "If you're real good, I might even l let Dean fuck you after..." He nudges Seth toward the bed with a light slap on his ass.

 

Seth jumps a little at the slap, but moves toward the bed, hands stroking reverently over Dean's skin. "Yeah-" he has to swallow hard before his voice comes out at full volume. "Yeah, I'm up for that." He watches Roman circle the bed, stroking Dean's sides and back and kneeling to whisper something inaudible against Dean's ear before kissing him lightly.

 

“You need something in your mouth, love?" Roman purrs against Dean’s ear, because he'd rather hear all the nice noises Dean makes, but sometimes Dean needs to not have to talk and he knows that.

“Just gonna miss your cock, Sir.” Dean says softly. He shakes his head as he leans in to reply and also to steal a soft slow kiss from his Dom before he turns his head to look back at Seth with a sultry grin. "You better get me nice and wet for Roman while he fucks you open for my cock, princess." Dean instructs. 

Roman gives Dean an adoring smile and a light slap on the ass as he circles around to settle behind Seth. "You heard the man." He teases, guiding Seth's head down toward Dean's ass as he trails nips and kisses along Seth's shoulder and back. Roman’s fingers tease along the cleft of Seth's ass, dry for the moment just to tease.

Seth wants to bite out something rude at Dean's bossiness, but he's not about to risk getting thrown out on his ass at this point. One great orgasm is all well and good, but the chance to get back in bed with Dean and Roman could mean a lot more than that.

"God, don't know how I keep forgetting how fucking ridiculously filthy the two of you are." Seth manages to grit out. He swallows hard and sets himself to task, spreading Dean's ass and teasing over his entrance with his tongue. Dean is going to have some wicked beard burn in the morning, but Seth figures they're all pretty used to it at this point.

Dean moans obscenely and reaches one of his hands back to cup the back of Seth's head and make his tongue lick into Dean deeper. "Use your fingers too, Seth. Fuck... make me nice and wet for the big man's cock." He moans as his back arches in pleasure. 

Seth's snark at Dean's impatience turns into a broken moan as Roman moves quickly to one and and then two lube-slick fingers inside him. It's been too long since anyone worked him open like this and the sensation is intense. Set paws ineffectually at Roman's hand until Roman gets the hint and coats Seth’s fingers in lube. Slowly, Seth adds a finger as he works Dean open and sloppy on his tongue.

Roman laughs, making a point of massaging firmly over Seth's prostate as he spreads him open. Pressing in a third finger is easy enough and he adds more lube to work them in and out. His free hand slides up to grip Dean's hip, anchoring him and pulling him back against Seth's mouth.

Dean claws at the sheets and presses his face against the sheets to muffle his moaning. "Fuck... Yeah fuck come on, work me open wider for master's cock. Fuck... brings a whole new meaning to being speared....fuccccccck." Dean slurs as he does his best to smother Seth's face with his ass.

Seth feels as much as hears the low rumble of Roman's laughter and whines as Roman’s fingers pull out of him.

"He's ready for more fingers, princess.” Roman purrs, “And you're ready for more than that." Roman slicks himself and then passes the lube to Seth before he starts to press inside.

Roman sliding into Seth’s body is tight, but not painful. Just the right amount of stretch and fullness going on for what feels like forever. Seth is grateful for the first orgasm that makes it so much easier to relax. Two of Seth's fingers slide into Dean's body, fast and hot. He's more panting against Dean's skin than licking or kissing him for a long moment. "Fuck Ro... have you gotten bigger? Jesus."

"Did he say you could stop licking my ass, Princess?" Dean moans while also being a complete brat and pressing back on the fingers inside him. "Hmmmm, fuck me with your tongue the way he's fucking you... I want your cock after, Sir... hurry up and wreck his ass, please." The please sounds tacked on purely by habit.

Roman clearly hasn't put Dean down deep enough if he’s still talking back this way. Roman pulls Seth back against his chest and away from Dean, grinning wide at the sound of frustration from both other men. He swats Dean hard across the ass once Seth's head is out of the way. "I offered you a gag, pet. If you can't behave then we'll have to come up with another way to make you patient." He spanks Dean again, leaving a matching handprint on both cheeks of his ass.

“And you.” Roman says to Seth, nuzzling his neck but refusing to move inside him. “You remember your words, you know you can tap out? Don’t want us scaring you just because we’re excited.” Seth takes a moment to realize what Roman means, but then nods. “Yeah. Yeah, Ro, I’m not gonna panic. Just… please…”

Roman smiles and picks up the wide black plug that's one of Dean's favorites, gently tapered and as wide as three fingers at its center. “Good boy,” Roman murmurs against Seth’s cheek, before pressing the huge, smooth plug to Seth's lips, nearly choking the smaller man as Roman starts to thrust his cock slowly inside Seth again at the same time.

Roman only has eyes for Dean though, daring him to talk back about being neglected this way. "You're gonna put this in once Seth's got it good and wet for you. Take your time, but you're not coming and your cock's not getting touched until I say."

Seth's growl of frustration is muffled as his mouth is filled the the smooth silicone plug and the relief of not having to say anything is a sensation all his own. He sucks and works his tongue over the cool hard silicone of the plug and jerks his hips back into Roman, trying to get more friction and movement, though Roman's left arm around his waist limits his movements.

Once he's worked through the bright pain of the smacks to his ass; Dean rolls over so he can look up at Roman with a pout. His legs are splayed wide and his dick is already dripping pre-cum against his abs obscenely. "Do I get any lube... Sir?" He asks with only a little huff of annoyance. 

Roman chuckles and tosses the lube onto Dean's chest along with the plug. He could make Dean take it without, but it would mean more risk and he's not going to be in the mood to take it slow after this. "Go on, beautiful. Show our princess how well you can take it."

 

Seth growls as Roman finally starts to move with more purpose. "Not actually a piece of furniture here, big man. Fuck me like you mean it." He can't hide a smug smile when Roman pushes him forward again to get better leverage, Seth’s face hitting the mattress near Dean's hip.

Dean keeps his eyes locked with Roman's the whole time he does his own job of licking and sucking on the plug even though it's already wet with Seth's spit. When Seth's face gets shoved into the bed by him he sits up a little further and kisses Roman wet and hot. "I'm sorry Sir... I just haven't seen your cock in anyone else in such a long time... I got jealous." He whispers before he lays back again to lube up the plug and start to press it slowly into himself. 

Roman smiles fondly and leans into the kiss, nipping at Dean's lower lip before he pulls away. "Just working the princess open for you, beautiful." He slides a hand up Seth's back to tangle in his hair. "I'm sorry, princess, were we neglecting you?" He increases his pace, keeping his movements smooth and controlled and not enough to push either of them over the edge. "You watching him?" Roman purrs, turning Seth's head. "See how good he is?

Seth nods, biting back moans now that he can't muffle them in the sheets. He slides his hand beneath himself, whining when Roman catches his wrist and pulls it away before he can stroke his cock. "Fuck... Ro, Dean... please..." 

Dean lets out a whining long moan when he finally seats the plug all the way inside him. He lifts his hips and shows it tight and high against his hole to Roman. "Fuck... please sir... can I touch my cock?" He begs softly.

Roman grins and gives Dean a quick wink. "I was thinking we'd do you one better..." He purrs, dragging a frustrated whine from Seth when he stops moving. It only takes a moment to rearrange, and then he is guiding Seth's mouth to Dean's cock. "I'll touch you as long as you can keep your mouth busy, princess." He teases Seth, hand wrapping around Seth's erection and stroking in time with his slow thrusts.

The promise of friction on his neglected cock makes Seth swallow Dean down as fast as he can. It’s messy and wet and absolutely not the best he could do, but Dean's hands fist into his hair immediately dragging a ragged, wet moan from Seth. Even choking when Dean thrusts up is worth it as he presses back into Roman's thrusts, losing himself. 

 

Dean moans and can't help but roll his hips up into Seth's mouth deeper while at the same time making the butt plug roll over his prostate over and over again. "Thank you Sir. I love you so much, Sir." He whimpers as his hand guides Seth’s pace and keeps him in place. 

"Love you too, beautiful." Roman groans, seeing Seth finally let go. "We're getting you off twice tonight... one can be in Seth's pretty mouth if you want it to be."

Dean bites his lower lip and looks up at Roman wantonly. He's too tall and lanky to be as graceful or lolita-looking as Seth but he knows what to do to make Roman want him. He rolls his hips a little deeper, just to listen to Seth choke on his dick and to feel the plug press harder on his prostate. Roman's eyes on him send him over the edge and he cums with a strangled moan, "Fuck, yes… thank you, Sir. Thank you for letting me cum..."

The look of ecstasy on Dean's face would be enough to overwhelm Roman if he didn't stop moving. "Fucking beautiful," he purrs, letting Seth lick Dean clean before he pulls the younger man up for a hungry kiss, just to taste the flavor of Dean on his tongue. He's at a loss for a second before he pulls out of Seth and shifts them around again, eliciting an annoyed noise from Seth which he ignores. Laying on his back beside Dean so he can pull his sub in for a messy kiss.

 

"You're gonna ride me until Dean is hard enough to fuck you again, ok princess?" He says, when Seth doesn't seem to get the idea, tugging the man into place with a firm grip on his hip before returning to stroking Seth’s cock.

Dean kisses back slow and languid as he comes down from his orgasm. After Roman gets Seth situated Dean leans in and begins kissing up Roman's throat and across his jaw line. He ends up at Roman's lips again and he's content to kiss his Dom while Seth bounces on Roman's dick. The plug is still rubbing, slick and heavy, over Dean’s prostate with every movement and his cock is slowly getting hard again. 

Roman is overwhelmed and delighted, like he could stay here forever. He can't of course, as Dean would get impatient and Seth already looks wrecked. "Should we let Seth cum again?" He murmurs against Dean's lips, his hand stopping its movement over Seth's cock entirely, tightening around the base.

Seth growls as Roman’s hand stops moving. "God damnit, please! You fucking bastards..." He's squirming on Roman's cock, but the larger man has a firm grip on his hip and won't let him move much. "Should have remembered what a fucking tease you are..."  
"You're the fucking tease. You're just getting what you've always wanted." Dean replies to Seth between filthy kisses with Roman. Dean ruts his hardening cock against Roman's thigh. "Let him cum on that big cock of yours, Sir. Remind him he’ll never have better."

Seth glares and growls at Dean, until he realizes what was just said and nods frantically. Roman chuckles and starts to move again his hand stroking Seth’s cock and snaps his hips up into Seth’s body, pulling a high needy moan from Seth’s lips.

"You heard the man, princess." Roman growls as his hips slap against Seth’s skin. "Time to cum unless you want me to spank your ass too." He grips Seth's hip hard as he returns to a quick pace of fucking into him and stroking Seth's cock in time.

Dean is only growing slightly impatient while Roman gets Seth off. The plug is pressed unyieldingly against his prostate and his dick is leaking with precum again. "Cum for the big man princess... cum on his hard fucking cock… or else I’ll press inside you too." Dean rambles in Seth's ear as his own hand joins Roman's in stroking Seth's cock.

Seth is already shuddering apart under the intense stimulation and the addition of Dean's hand and gravelly voice makes him arch and moan as he cums between them. Seth is breathless and fucked out as his cum splatters messily across Roman’s abs. Seth collapses against Dean, turning slightly to kiss him almost on autopilot until he gets up enough energy to collapse off to Roman's opposite side, groaning at the sense of emptiness when he pulls away.

It takes all of Roman's self control not to cum right along with Seth, but that was definitely not discussed with Dean so he bites his lip hard and breathes deep, shivering a little as Seth comes down. "Come here, beautiful." He purrs at Dean, tugging him down for a slow kiss as he tries to catch his breath, Seth curling against his other side.

Dean moans happily when Roman presses against him and kisses him deeply. He can already tell how close Roman is to cumming and he quickly wraps his messy hand around Roman's cock. Seth's cum and the lube on his hand make it easy to stroke Roman towards orgasm. "Please cum for me Sir...."

Roman groans bites his lip hard, then flips them over to straddle Dean, kissing the redhead deeply as he shudders and lets himself cum, hips jerking forward into Dean's grip and spilling across Dean's abs between them. "Love you so much, beautiful."

"I love you too big man..." Dean moans a little desperately. Dean smears Roman's cum into his skin and then starts licking it of his fingers. "Please Sir... I need to cum.."

"I know, baby. I know. You've been so good." Roman purrs soothingly, sliding down Dean's body to take Dean's cock into his mouth, fingers teasing over the end of the plug to move it inside him in a steady pulsing movement.

Dean whimpers when Roman uses the plug to fuck him,his head thrashing on the pillow to control himself because he doesn’t want it to end like this. "Please... nooooo, please take it out. I’d rather sit on Seth's cock than just the plug... please, I want your dick inside me." Dean begs even as Roman's mouth edges him close to orgasm already.

Roman groans, mouth pulling off of Dean's dick with a messy pop. Suddenly he can understand Dean's earlier flare of jealousy, because the idea of Seth fucking Dean when he's like this makes Roman see red. He grips his own cock, stroking through the too-sensitive feeling of it as he slides the plug out and presses into Dean's slick warmth, body shuddering with aftershocks as he presses Dean's legs up toward his chest.

Dean spreads his legs wider and thrusts his hips to match Roman's pace as he fucks into him. He turns his head to the side to look at Seth and their eyes meet as their fingers link together on the bed between them. "I'm gonna cummmm... fuck, please sir! May I cum, please?" Dean cries as the girth of Roman's cock finally pushes him to the brink.

"Yes, beautiful. Cum for me." Roman growls out, letting the possessiveness and hunger he always feels when he sees Dean like this overpower his body's natural desire to shut down. His hand closes around Dean's spit-slick cock, stroking hard and fast.

Seth rolls in closer to Dean, dragging his mouth along Dean's throat with biting kisses and sliding his free hand across Dean's chest to pinch his nipples. He's still glassy-eyed from his second orgasm, but drawn to the heat and energy of his bedmates.

Dean throws his head back and cums on Roman's hand. "Thank you sir… thank you." He murmurs as he turns his head to kiss Seth slow and sweet. When he pulls away from that kiss he pulls Roman down to kiss him as well. "I love you."

"Love you too, pet." Roman replies, voice low and exhausted. "And you, princess." He says, kissing Seth briefly before collapsing off to Dean's side, arm draped possessively across Dean's waist. "Remind me how much work threesomes are the next time I think I'm being clever." He gripes, but he's too sated and smiling too wide to sound actually upset.

Seth makes a soft noise and curls into Dean's side, nuzzling his face into the taller man's shoulder. "Over-committing, as usual." He snarks at Roman, the tone of his voice saying he's already half asleep.

Dean moans and snuggles in close to both of his lovers. "It's a great workout." He replies with a yawn

Roman chuckles, reaching one long arm down to disentangle a blanket from somewhere near their feet. "It is that."


	2. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short coda to 'Three's Company' in which Seth and Dean take a moment to check in with each other.  
> In the shower. At 4 AM.
> 
> Their lives are complicated and Dean wants to make them more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all set back during the initial brand split before the 2017 Superstar Shakeup.

Dean, Seth, and Roman all stay passed out for a while after the first round. It's at least a few hours later when Seth finally stirs and decides against doing a walk of shame, instead crawling out of bed to shower and not worrying about making noise. He uses Roman's fancy-ass shampoo unrepentant. 

Dean gets out of bed after he hears the shower going. He rolls over a little and kisses Roman sweetly before he gets out of bed and slides into the bathroom. "Hey there. You're not gonna leave us without saying goodbye are you?"

Seth jumps when Dean speaks suddenly, but then he smiles. "Nah, I try not to do that anymore. Bad history, remember." He laughs to dodge the awkwardness, "Figured I'd get clean and then ruin your pillows with my wet hair. Big man still asleep?"

Dean nods and gets into the shower with Seth without much ceremony. He grabs Roman's overpriced shampoo and starts washing his hair and body with it. "Ro is going to get all huffy about having to buy new soap but he's got all these rules about what shampoo I use and what not."

Seth scoffs, moving around Dean more easily than he'd expected. "Oh, they're _rules_ now? Thought he'd just keep being sneaky about it." At Dean's blank look Seth rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, we roomed mostly together for a year and a half, and Roman was constantly 'losing' any of the shampoo and shit that you or I bought and then telling us to use his stuff instead. He looked sorry about it, but... you must have noticed."

Dean pauses and thinks about that before nodding and continuing to lather up. "Well, I mean, Roman's always been a bit of a snob about his hair. Figures he'd want his boys to have nice hair too." Dean replies without really answering the question.

Seth knows avoidance when he hears it, but laughs it off. "Oh, sure. My hair maybe, but yours doesn't exactly need it, even at your fluffiest." He sidles up behind Dean to run his fingers through the taller man's hair. "Seriously though, you're doing ok? We don't get to see you enough."

Dean chuckles too and nods. "Yeah. Things are better now that Ro and I have kind of figured our shit out. But it's good now. I'm glad you could join us tonight. Just like old times." Dean replies with a smirk. "What about you? You doing alright?"

Seth's hands slow, just stroking soapy water over Dean's shoulders and back. "Oh, you know me. I'm always fine." He says airily. "It's been good having backup from Roman again though. Sorry about that shit at TLC, man. Believe me when I say I feel your pain."

Dean laughs and shakes the water from his hair. "It was my own fault. It sucks for me, but maybe in the end it's best for the company? I mean... I feel like I sold out." Dean does his best to explain. "Then again... I still work with AJ because it's what's best for my career. Guess I sold out that way too."

Seth shrugs, "I meant it when I said 'buy in' not sell out, at least you can probably trust Shane and Bryan to not screw you in the long run." It took him too long to realize what snakes Stephanie and Hunter are, but he doesn't particularly want to talk about it. "You're one of the best, man. They owe you a lot for SmackDown's success. And you get a shot to take get the IC title back tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, they do owe me a lot..." Dean pauses before he grabs Seth's face with both his hands to make the shorter man look him in the eye. "I have a plan... I need your help. And the big man can't know. Will you help me and Roman get married?"

Seth jerks a little, not expecting the intense blue of Dean's eyes so close to his. "Married?" He chokes, "That's... pretty public man. You really ready for that?" He frowns as he processes the rest of Dean’s sentence. "And how the hell are you planning to marry a man by surprise?"

"If Roman is allowed to think about anything for too long he gets freaked out and will say no... so yes... I am surprise marrying Roman. And you're the collective best man." Dean explains while not releasing Seth's face.

Seth can't help but grin, flattered to be asked and momentarily distracted from the utter madness of this request. "I think Roman has about a hundred cousins that would be pissed about me being his best man. Two in particular." He laughs and kisses Dean briefly. "You are actually crazy to try to pull this off, you know."  
"I mean, ok. Yes. I'll help. But you're nuts."

Dean kisses Seth's happy and sweet before pulling away to finish getting ready. "Oh course I'm nuts.. which is why we’re getting hitched in Vegas.... I gotta get the logistics all worked up. You're on distract Roman duty."

Seth laughs again, "What _now_? It's four in the morning, Dean. Pretty sure curling back up under his blanket is all the distraction he'll need for a couple hours."

Seth steps under the water to rinse the last of the soap from himself. "Talk with Jimmy and Jey. Roman won't suspect a thing from them." He's already thinking too much about all the planning that will be required for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here, the story will diverge a bit from anything canonical/kayafabe compliant. We dreamed and wrote this plot back in mid-late 2016, so just settle in and enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more in this universe, but I wanted everyone to have this for the New Year. Happy 2018, friends!
> 
> Thank you as always for the comments and support. More Howling for You is on the way.
> 
> Find us elsewhere at [cole-r-lynn.tumblr.com](https://cole-r-lynn.tumblr.com/) and [bttcal on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bttcal/?hl=en). Spring is when Cosplay life tends to pick up, so fic may slow down a bit. We also [started a ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/betterthantoast) to help support all the things we do, so if you'd like to keep us warm through the winter with cocoa or keep us up later with coffee to write more fic, that's a thing that can happen.


End file.
